Next Generation:Uzumaki Twins
by Mika-chan66
Summary: Read this story to find out what happens in the lives of the Uzumaki twins and their friend. Feel teir sadness , happyness and lonlyness. Here is Sasuke back to normal and he is the ANBU Captain. Naruto is the 6th Hokage ,Hinata the heir of the Hyuuga clan and married to Naruto have no time for their kids. PLS READ


**Next Generation: Uzumaki twins**

**Intrduction**

**Hiro Uzumaki **

12 yrs old

son of 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki

twin older brother of Naomi with 4h

has Byakugan eyes but not white (it´s the eye color of Naruto in Byakugan eye style)

his hairstyle is like Syaron of Card Captor Sakura but more messy

best friend is Ten-Zen

female best friend is Kira

he will wear his headband like Naruto

he dresses like Minato in childhood , his clan pattern is in the back

he is good in close and distance fights

he can already do a lot of jutsus and Hyuuga style and so on

his rival is Ten-Zen (and Naomi)

he is veery popular with girls and boys admire him

he is smart like Hinata

his cousing is Ten-Zen

**Naomi Uzumaki**

12 yrs old

daughter of 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki

twin little sister of Hiro withe 4h

has Byakugan eyes but not white (it´s the eye color of Naruto in Byakugan eye style)

has blonde hair in pig tails (like Naruto in his pervy jutsu)

best friend is Akemi

has no male best friend

she will wear her headband like Hinata

she wears an orange short skirt like lenth kimono with yellow firework pattern , in her back is the Uzumaki clan pattern ,her shoes are brown

she is not so good in close and distance fights

she can´t do a lot of jutsus and Hyuuga style and so on

her rival is Akemi (and Hiro)

she is veery popular with the boys and a lot of the girls hate her

she is like Naruto dumb when it comes to acamedics

she is very often jelous of her brother because the people give him the most attantion

her cousin is Ten-Zen

**Ten-Zen Hyuuga**

12 yrs old

son of Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Hyuuga

big brother of Natsumi with 2 yrs gap

his eyes are Byakugan style with brown colour like Tenten

his hair is in a high ponytail ,his hair has the colour of nejis hair

best friend is Hiro

female best friend is Akemi

he will wear his headband in on left arm

he dresses like Neji in his childhood

he is good in Hyuuga fighting style and very good with weapons

his rival is Hiro

he is veery popular with girls

he is smart like Tenten

his couseng is Hiro and Naomi

**Akemi Uchia**

12 yrs old

daugher of Sasuke Uchia and Sakura Uchia

has big sister with 3 yrs gap (Sageki) and little brother with 2 yrs gap (Shintarou / nickname : Tarou-chan)

has black eyes ,awakend her Sharingan with the age of 7 because ... (find out in the next chapters)

her hair is dark blue and in one ponytail left side

best friend is Naomi

male best friend is Ten-Zen

she will wear her headband on her forehead sided to the right a little

she wears a read short skirt with not many Sakura petals in it , black top till above her nabel and red jacket , Uchia clan pattern in the back with Sakura pettals in the bottem

she can do all fire jutsus and medical jutsus ( but doenst want to be a medical ninja)

her rival is Naomi (and Kira)

she is veery popular with the boys

she is smart half Sasuke and Sakura

she can be cold sometimes but smiles very often and can be scary when needed

**Kira Inuzuka**

12yrs old

daughter of Kiba Inuzuka and Yakumo Inuzuka

is the only daughter

has brown eyes like Yakumo

has brown shoulder lenth hair hair withe a right side clip to hold her bongs

has theeth like Kiba and these marks on the cheeks

her pet is Akamarus son Akio

pet best friend Akio

male best friend Hiro

she will wear her headband in her forehead

she wears her cloths like Tenten in her childhood

she is very good with Genjutsu and Inuzuka clan jutsus

her rival is Akemi

she is popular with the pets and boys

she can be very stuborn when needed and she doesnt have much confidence in herself and is a crybaby because of the past events in her life(find more about it in the nex chapters )

she has the demon of Yakumo in her

**Shinosuke Nara**

12yrs old

son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari Nara

has an older sister with 4 yrs gap (Tomoe) , an older brother with 2 yrs gap (Daichi) , a younger sister with 1 yr gap (Hana) , a younger brother with 2 yrs gap (Asuma)

has the eyes of Shikamaru

has black hair and the style is like Shikamaru but he has also bangs

best friend Chotsu

female best friend Ino

he will wear his headband like Ino´s mother

he dresses like Kakashi in his Childhood without the mask

he is a great tactican and smart,he is a specialist in shadow jutsus of his clan and he can alredy do wind jutsus

his rival is no one

he is popular with the girls because he is smart and looks good

he is short-tempert and lazy

**these are the main characters in my story the parents and other kids of Konoha 12 will be also appearing in this story.**

**I hope you read my Story from now on!**

**(A/N): Can someone please help me wih the fighs because this is my first Naruto fanfic and i dont know how i should write the fights!?**

**PLEASE**


End file.
